Tempus Fugit Galère Romaine
by HRFRHO
Summary: Le lit de Drago Malefoy, un vortex et nos deux héros se retrouvent à une autre époque ... Mais comment s'en sortirontils ? Fic des Folles du Samedi Soir à l'occasion de l'annif de HRFRHO ! titre provisoire


Aujourd'hui, 25 octobre 2006, nous fêtons l'anniversaire de ce groupe si cher à nos cœurs, HRFRHO. Cette communauté regroupant les grandes fans du couple Hermione Granger - Severus Rogue a été créée il y a deux ans déjà par Armor et Djeiyanna. Et il existe toujours !

Nous avons donc décidé samedi dernier, durant notre tchat hebdomadaire d'écrire une petite fiction en son honneur, qui finalement sera plus longue que prévue ! Le délai étant dur a tenir, nous ne pouvons vous proposer qu'un petit avant-goût de la fic à venir, un petit prologue de deux pages écrit par Christelle, Isa-Syn, Kytice et Mimi Del Naja.

Nous en profitons pour dédicacer tout spécialement ce chapitre à Brynhild qui fête aujourd'hui sa majorité ! Joyeux Annif à toi aussi !!!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione Granger se réveilla ca matin là de mauvaise humeur. Elle se leva et récupéra le thermos de café qu'elle cachait dans son armoire pour éviter que ses camarades de chambre ne le lui subtilisent. Elle s'habilla tandis que le café se réchauffait doucement grâce aux propriétés magiques de l'ustensile. Les cadeaux de Ron avaient parfois du bon. Renonçant à brosser ses cheveux manuellement, elle se mit en quête de sa baguette qui avait mystérieusement disparu durant la nuit. C'est en se mettant à quatre pattes pour regarder sous son lit qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait un gros problème.

Ce n'était pas le fait que Pattenrond ait, une énième fois, mangé toutes ses friandises qui la gênait. Ni le cimetière de mouches et de chaussettes. Non, ce qui était troublant, c'était de trouver à son réveil Pansy Parkinson profondément endormie sous son lit.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, enfer et damnation !!!!!!!!! » s'écria la Gryffondor, horrifiée d'une telle découverte. Ce cri bien sur ne put que réveiller dans la douleur des tympans sifflants cette pauvre Pansy. « Putain parkinson ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches sous mon lit ! »

« Comment ça sous ton lit ? Je ne suis pas sous ton lit, je suis sous le lit de mon Dracounichet chéri !!! »

« Ton Dracounichet, est- ce que j'ai la tête d'un blond décoloré moi » demanda Hermione de plus en plus furieuse.

« Euh non », fut tout ce que Pansy, dépitée, ne put que reconnaître. « Mais je ne comprends pas, comment suis-je arrivée ici, hier soir j'étais sûre d'être sous le lit de Drago, je comptais le prendre par surprise pour ne pas qu'il proteste, mais je me suis endormie avant et euh je me réveille sous ton lit Granger. Et ne va pas croire que ça m'amuse ! »

Voyant le regard hébété que Pansy arborait, elle se décida d'agir et en bonne Gryffondor, prit la Serpentard par la peau du cou et l'emmena vers sa salle commune pour un interrogatoire !

Elle n'allait tout de même pas en rester là !

Une fois au niveau des cachots, et plantée devant le portrait menant dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Hermione s'impatienta

« Parkinson ! Tu vas le prononcer ce foutu mot de passe je n'ai pas toute ma journée ! »

Cette dernière hésita, puis articula finalement, non sans peine « Omelette norvégienne »

« Je te préviens Granger si tu révèles à qui que ce soit ... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Hermione s'engouffra dans la salle sous le regard ébahi des quelques vert-argents qui se trouvaient là.

Elle entra dans le dortoir de Malfoy, se dirigea vers son lit et se précipita pour regarder dessous

« Oh ! Putain c'est pas vrai ! »

Le plancher qui aurait du être sous le lit de Draco avait disparu, à sa place ondulait une étrange substance qui aurait pu être prise pour de l'eau si elle n'avait pas paru si gluante. Hermione fut hypnotisée par cette matière qui ressemblait à la fois à un miroir et à un gouffre sans fond.

Allongée sur le sol du dortoir des Septième Année de Serpentard, alors que ses occupants ne cessaient de protester autour d'elle, Hermione approcha lentement un doigt vers la substance, la survola, puis la toucha. C'était plutôt frais et assez visqueux. Hermione observa la curieuse matière qui enveloppait peu à peu son doigt. Quand elle comprit, il était trop tard, elle avait déjà disparu du dortoir des Serpentards, comme par magie.

« Oh, oh, la Sang de Bourbe a disparu » chantonna Drago Malefoy « Il faudrait prévenir le professeur Rogue »

« Bon, qui se dévoue ? »

« Euh toi, Drago, comme c'est un ami de ton père et qu'il t'apprécie le plus... »

« Merci la solidarité, m'embêter pour cette sale sang de bourbe ! »

« Solidarité… mais enfin, Drago, on est à Serpentard, non ? »

Drago, résigné, fit face à son lourd destin : aller annoncer à son Directeur de maison qu'une imbécile Gryffondor, et sang de bourbe de surcroît, s'était encore mise dans les ennuis... décidément la journée commençait bien mal.

Arrivé devant la lourde porte de chêne du bureau du maître des Potions, Drago frappa et entendit un lointain grognement, preuve que Severus Rogue n'était pas dans sa meilleure humeur matinale, l'Apocalypse était proche...

« Bonjour Professeur, comment allez vous ? Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? »

« Drago, arrêtez ces fioritures de banalités et venez en au fait ! Vous savez pertinemment que je déteste ces flagorneries. »

« Oui euh, comment dire, c'est assez délicat... C'est à propos de mon lit et d'Hermione Granger... » avoua piteusement Drago.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous et Miss Granger avez... oh par Merlin, vision d'horreur ! Et je parie que bien sûr vous voulez une potion contraceptive ? »

Face à cette allusion, Draco prit une teinte cramoisie, il se justifia au plus vite, horrifié que son professeur ait pu faire une telle méprise à son sujet.

« Non, euh pas exactement, c'est, c'est...enfin, elle a disparu, elle s'est penchée pour voir je ne sais quoi sous mon lit et elle a été aspirée dedans »

De retour dans son rôle de Directeur de maison, Severus Rogue demanda à Draco de l'emmener voir ce qui se passait dans son dortoir.

« Voila, c'est mon lit, enfin c'est ce qu'il y a dessous qui a fait disparaître la Je-sais-tout, on ne sait pas du tout de quoi il s'agit, Professeur. Vous avez une idée ?»

« Laissez-moi voir. »

Severus Rogue se pencha exactement comme l'avait fait Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt et tout comme elle, il fut irrémédiablement attiré par la substance, et en la touchant il fut lui aussi happé.

Les élèves de Serpentard étaient horrifiés et ne savaient pas comment réagir, leur Directeur de maison s'était lui aussi laissé prendre au piège, ce qui les avait fait rire avec une Sang de Bourbe ne les faisaient plus rire du tout désormais.

Il ne restait qu'une ultime solution, la plus désespérée selon les Serpentards: aller voir ce vieux fou amoureux des Moldus et des Sangs de Bourbe.

Ce fut Draco et Pansy qui montèrent au bureau du Directeur pour lui expliquer la situation et trouver des réponses mais comme à son habitude, l'énigmatique vieil homme ne répondit que par des allusions dénuées de sens et les renvoya en cours, tout en les rassurant sur l'intégrité physique de leur camarade et de leur Directeur de maison.

Une fois les élèves partis, Dumbledore jubilait, « bien, bien, tout se passe comme prévu, très astucieux cette idée du vortex spatio-temporel, je m'étonne moi-même, décidément, je suis vraiment d'une intelligence supérieure, espérons que ce petit séjour leur fasse le plus grand bien à tous les deux. »

* * *

Les Folles du Samedi Soir espèrent que vous avez apprécié, que vous allez leur laisser un petit mot et que vous reviendraient lire le prochain chap ! Et comme dirait ce cher Severus qui parle si bien latin : Plaudite cives ! (citoyens, applaudissez) 


End file.
